1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical components, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for providing thermal dissipation and shielding for electrical components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many electronic products today include discrete electrical components, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, which generate substantial amounts of thermal energy during normal operation. However, if the thermal energy is too great without adequate cooling, permanent damage to the electrical component or product may result. In order to prevent such damage, a solution for thermal dissipation or cooling for the electrical component is typically necessary.
Known solutions for thermal dissipation typically include positioning a heat sink over the electrical component that generates the heat. Heat sinks are generally die cast articles manufactured from a material having a high thermal conductivity, such as aluminum. Heat sinks typically include a base with a series of heat dissipating elements or fins extending vertically upwardly from the base to maximize surface area. Air flow through the heat dissipating elements, with or without the assistance of a mechanical fan, operates to dissipate the thermal energy from the heat sink, and, in turn, from the electrical component.
Many electrical components also radiate substantial amounts electromagnetic energy which, if unaddressed, may exceed government regulations and/or interfere with other components of the electrical device or with other devices in the vicinity of the device. One technique in the art for addressing electromagnetic radiation is to physically cover the electrical component with a metallic Electromagnetic (or Radio Frequency) Interference (EMI) shield. EMI shields generally are stamped articles manufactured from metal for providing electromagnetic containment consistent with a Faraday shield.
Consequently, if an electrical component requires both a heat sink and an EMI shield, one or more layers of a thermal interface material must be used, such as between the heat sink and the EMI shield, and/or between the EMI shield and the component. However, placement of such respective articles with layers can be time consuming for assembly and production and are therefore inefficient. Each additional fabrication step also introduces the opportunity for error or defect. What is needed is an improved technique for continuing to provide thermal dissipation and EMI shielding for an electrical component.